freaksrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambions
' Cambions' are a supernatural race of half demon and half humans. They are created when a demon impregnates a human woman. All cambions appear completely human and possess no "attraction to do bad things". However, most cambions struggle with who they are and what they are the progeny of and struggle with other abilities that don't always make doing the right thing, as tempting as doing the wrong thing. Characteristics Cambions inherit various abilities depending on their parents. Their parents also affect how powerful a cambion is. Cambions are mix not innately evil, though many hunting orders treat them no differently than demons. Cambions appear no different than humans. They can be tall and lanky, or stout and muscular. Though, as a rule of thumb, all cambions are attractive to some degree. One of the only ways to tell a cambion apart from humans, if you are a human without the means to definitely discern this, is to watch their eyes if you suspect them of using their powers. The eyes of cambion who uses specific powers, beyond just their normal physical qualities, will change in color, usually to a red color in all the places normal human eyes are colored, and black in the places the eye is normally white. There are also many weaknesses that a human can exploit when encountering a cambion, most of which they share with demons. Creation A cambion can only be born from a demon who has a physical form or a human vessel. Additionally, only human females can bear cambion children. A male who mates with a "female" demon will never see his progeny, if there ever will be one. The only way a cambion is able to remain in the human world is if a human female is seduced by a demon. The mother will eventually conceive a child, and this child will be born. Everytime a human has sex with a demon, it will result in a birth. Powers & Abilities All cambions share basic abilities that appear to be present in all humans who bear demon blood. *'Invulnerability' - Cambions are naturally more durable and more resilient than an average human. While they can still be shot by a bullet, something like being hit in the head in an attempt to knock them out will probably not work. *'Regeneration' - Cambions heal from most injuries within seconds of being hurt. With the exception of weapons being dipped in holy water or being burned in holy fire. *'Extrasensory Perception' - All cambions, like many other supernatural races are able to sense other supernaturals nearby, feeling their power as if through a strange headache. However, this sense does not give them the knowledge of what they're sensing. Each supernatural race has it's own "feeling", and if a cambion has sensed that race before, they will most likely recognize it. If they haven't, then all they know is that the person is supernatural, not what they are exactly. *'Energy Drain' - Like demons who are able to take off years of life from humans they make deals with, cambions can steal the life force from humans through physical contact. At first, most cambions struggle with this power, and it is something they initially fight with to control. Over time, some cambions give into this ability mainly due to the narcotic feeling it gives a cambion. Through this ability is the only way a cambion can survive extensive burns from holy fire or a wound from a weapon dipped in holy water. Using this ability will heal the cambion within minutes of all of their wounds that aren't already healed. In addition to the basic abilities of their parents, all cambions process some additional powers based on what type of demon their father was. This, however, is varied, and can range from telekinesis, to super strength, to illusions, and more. Weaknesses Cambions are not affected by salt, iron, or many other things associated with demons and spirits alike. Instead, cambions retain only two weaknesses of their demonic parents. Aside from these weaknesses, cambions can also die depending on how much damage they suffer. Though most injuries heal quickly, a cambion can be hurt extensively enough that they die before being able to recover. *'Devils Traps' - A "Devil's Trap" is a sigil that can be drawn on something, and can either ward or trap demons and cambions alike. There are various traps of various origin, but nearly all will do the trick. A cambion, once inside the trap cannot exit without some of the trap being scratched away. If someone manages to carve a trap into a cambion's skin, then a cambion will be rendered immobile. *'Unholy Aversion' - When cambions come into contact with holy water it burns them, like boiling water. It will heal, but no faster than a burn on a human. Cambions also cannot enter churches. If they do, they will begin to feel sick, and eventually pass out. They won't die, but they are prone in this condition, and will not recover until they leave the building. A sure fire way to kill a cambion, just like a demon, is to burn them in holy fire. While normal fire will only burn their skin and heal fast enough for them to stay alive, holy fire doesn't heal, ever. If a cambion ever gets burned by holy fire, then they bear this scar for as long as they live. Demons ' Demons' are malevolent spirits created from corrupted human souls after extensive torture in Hell. They become corrupted and vary in nature from sadistic and evil to just apathetic and pleasure/ambition driven. All demons have no regard for human life, but not all relish in tormenting them. Demons can vary from a smokey, gaseous form which must inhabit a physical vessel to interact with its environment, to possessing a physical form of its own. Demons with forms of their own can vary from being actual monsters you see, to evil invisible forces that haunt houses. However, these demons are the least powerful, and also are not as intelligent as the gaseous demons. The smokey demons are the most powerful, and while they require human vessels to interact with our world, what they are capable of exactly and the limits of their power and influence in the world is still not completely known. These demons often insert themselves in positions of power to relish in the atrocities that man committs against itself, while others utilize these bodies to make deals with humans, collecting lives and years of life, which is a form of currency in Hell. Demons are not immortal, though they can live for a long time. Eventually, their souls grow weak, and they can't hold onto life anymore. However, demons trade the lives of mortals to increase their lifespan. Thus many of the deal maker demons have been alive for millennia. In addition to the weaknesses that they have passed on to their progeny, the cambion, demons also can be exercised and can not touch iron or cross a salt line. Hellhounds ' ' Hellhounds are supernatural beasts which serve demons, or humans who summon them. Described as demonic pitbulls, hellhounds are ferocious, terrifying entities that inspire fear in humans, demons and even angels. They are sometimes tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals have come due. In such circumstances, hellhounds can only be seen by those whom they have come for, making them a sort of Reaper of the damned. Hellhounds are also seen working for demons as foot soldiers, guard dogs and/or assassins.